


Death of (a) Bachelor(s)

by MayaThisIsMadness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, Klance wedding for the win, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Newlywed Game, So I went to an engagement party, Space Wedding, Space dad being encouraging, That's basically all this is, Ummmmmmmmm, Vows, and now here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaThisIsMadness/pseuds/MayaThisIsMadness
Summary: The tags say it all, my friends.  This is the most cliche, fluffy, sickeningly sweet thing I've ever written, but how else would a space wedding go with these nerds?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. I can't believe this is my life, but it's too fluff-filling to do anything else..... Okay, I'll take my puns and leave. Thx for reading!! ;)

They could have done a lot of things for a wedding on the ship. There were plenty of halls they could have used for aisles. Plenty of rooms they could have decorated. Plenty of Altean outfits they could have worn. 

But when the time came to plan it, they didn't do any of that. 

Truthfully, Keith didn't want anything big and flashy. Lance did, of course, but he insisted he could wait for a huge ceremony until they got back to earth and all of his family could be in it. They decided they didn't want to just stay engaged until then though because they had no idea how long it would be until they got back. That left them to figure out how much they needed to do to qualify their marriage as official in space without legal documents or a huge ceremony.

They let Coran and Allura decorate one of the smaller gathering rooms and Hunk prepared an actual meal with food from a planet they had visited a week ago for a supply run. Pidge rigged up a stereo system while simultaneously trying to convince Lance that everything was going to be fine.

Shiro, on the other hand, had the job of taking care of Keith, and he would fight anyone that tried to say his job wasn't the most difficult.

“Keith, there's really no need to worry. No one is gonna blame you if-”

“Except me! I can't let Lance down on our wedding day. That can't be the way we start our life together… oh god, today is the day we start our life together. Like together together. Does he realize that he's signing up to put up with me until he dies!?”

“Keith, first of all: yes. He definitely understands what he's signing up for, he asked you after all.”

“I know but-”

Shiro held up his hand, “I'm not finished. And second of all, you are not going to let him down. I'm not sure you can let him down. Lance knows best of us all how bad you are with expressing your feelings, he’s not gonna care about how good your vows sound.”

Keith sighed, “You're right. And if it's really that bad, I'll have another chance back on earth.”

Shiro smiled, “And every day in between.”

Keith nodded, still with his arms crossed and fingers anxiously tapping.

“Okay, look,” Keith looked up at Shiro expectantly, “You love him, right?”

Keith looked confused, but nodded.

“And you can't imagine not loving him?”

“No, of course not,” he replied, more surely.

“Then that's all that matters. This isn't about how well you can weave words together. Or how well you can dance or any of that. This is about you and Lance, that's it.”

Keith took a deep breath, “Thanks Shiro. I really needed that.”

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “I've got your back, kid. Anytime.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Now go get him.”

“I can't believe you just said that.”

 

They all sat in the circle of chairs and couches Coran and Allura had pushed together. It was close and intimate, but wasn't suffocating enough for Keith to feel intimidated. It was actually not that nerve wracking after all.

“...and even when you act like an asshole sometimes, I promise to still love you and try to not tick you off even more.”

Keith rolled his eyes and wondered why he had been so worried about these vows anyway.

“I didn't know these vows were about making unreasonable promises.”

“Okay, rude,” Lance said, “And I'm not going to interrupt you, so could you wait to add your snarky comments until the end?”

Keith just rolled his eyes again and smiled.

“So, anyway. I guess what I just mean to say is, I know that just because we're going to be married now doesn't mean everything is going to run smoothly. I get that there's still going to be times when we're basically at each other's throats, but I also know that at the end of the day, I'm gonna have your back and you'll have mine no matter what. I know that I will never abandon you. I know that I will never stop caring about you. And I know that I will always love and support you. And I'll try with everything I have to make sure you know these things too.”

Keith felt something in his chest flutter and nodded.

“I will always try to make sure you know how much you mean to me. I still can't really believe that somehow this is happening and you're agreeing to stay with me forever, and I could never really express how grateful I am for having you by my side. I have never been more excited for anything than I am for the life that we’re about to spend together.”

With a choked sob, he surged forward and threw his arms around Lance's neck. When he pulled back he took a deep breath. Now was his turn and here the nerves were, coming back again.

“Lance,” he started and his voice cracked, “Okay great, I'm already losing it.”

There were light hearted laughs from the already misty eyed group. Lance gave his leg a reassuring squeeze. Keith took a deep breath, looking down at the hand on his leg.

“I'm kind of terrible,” Keith started.

Lance opened his mouth, but Keith held up his hand.

“You said you wouldn't interrupt,” Lance hesitantly closed his jaw, “I mean that completely objectively. I know I snap at everyone. I do things before I think of how they affect others. I can't communicate feelings. And I don't deal well with conflict.”

Keith tried to breath a bit, “Which is why I will never understand what I did in this life to deserve someone as open and forgiving as you to barge into my life and force me to just stop. But it happened and you're here and you made me stop and actually wonder if, in all the messes I've made, if I've done something right at least once.

“Now that I have you though, and for some reason you want to keep me around, there are so many new things I want to be. I don't just want to be a fighter and a pilot. I want to be the person you trust most with all of your hopes and fears. I want to be the person who consoles you and holds you when you need it. I want to be the person that goes with you anywhere. I want to be the person that shows you how great and appreciated you are because you deserve it.”

Keith felt his heart start pounding harder and he finally looked up from their hands on his knees to Lance's eyes, which were completely focused back on him.

“You have been there for me every time I needed you. You show unlimited compassion and sympathy. You make me strong and passionate. And I won't stop devoting everything I have to being the person you deserve to have next to you in this life. Even if I don't always show it in my words, I will never stop striving to show you through every action and choice I make with you that I am going to fight by your side no matter what battles we face. Not just against actual enemies, but in our life together past that.”

Lance swallowed but nodded encouragingly back at Keith.

“I will never stop trying to be a better me to show you what you have done for me. You gave me everything you have so now it's my turn. So, thank you for giving me a lifetime to love you back. I'll try to make it enough.”

He heard Hunk sniffle, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lance. Keith was staring at him determinedly, and Lance was gazing back, eyes glossy. 

“ _Keith_.”

He held his breath.

Lance just shook his head, for once at a loss for words, and pressed their lips together.

The group clapped politely, but most of them were crying messes by that point.

“You're already more than enough for me,” he whispered over his lips.

Keith just nodded and held on tighter. After a long moment, Lance pulled away. 

“Um,” he started, reaching into his pocket, “I don't have anything prepared to follow that for this. But I do have these…”

Keith's face dropped, “Wait, what are those? You said…”

They had decided they would wait until they got to earth to pick out their rings.

“I know, but do you remember a couple months ago when we went to that one planet with the village with all of the miners and caves? Well, there was a guy with a jewelry shop there and I found these stones and, I had to get them. I wanted it to be a surprise…”

“That was before you even proposed.”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, “I know, but I was planning on asking soon and these are just really-”

“Nevermind, just show me,” Keith said insistently.

Lance smiled at his impatience. As he opened the box, Keith, along with the rest of the group, leaned on the edge of his seat to peer inside.

The air in the room stuttered at the sight of the two rings sitting complementarily next to each other. They both were melded from a shining dark stone. On the front was a swirl of small stones that seemed to break off and float from the larger violet one on the side. The only differences were the side of the ring the stone was on and that one ring exploded into smaller gems of a brilliant blue and the other of radiant red.

“So,” Lance said as he carefully removed the ring with the blue stones and picked up Keith's hands, “I guess I just…”

And he slid the ring onto Keith's unsuspecting finger, and looked up hopefully at his still stunned face. Eventually Keith broke his eyes from the ring and smiled at Lance. Lance smiled back for a second before flicking his eyes to the box and back a couple times

“Oh, right,” he said and reached down to take the other ring. He only briefly stopped to marvel at the red of the stones before sliding it onto Lance's hand.

“I thought we should at least decide what to engrave together so the inside is empty for now.”

“These are perfect.”

There was a silence of the room where everyone held their breaths, afraid to break the moment. Then suddenly Hunk was bawling and everyone else was congratulating them and neither Lance nor Keith could stop smiling.

 

The music from Pidge's stereo surrounded each of them, filling the room with the cadence of every phrase. As the two danced around the room, following the quickening beat of the song they had chosen, Keith for once couldn't stop smiling. It was a bizarre feeling, being that happy. 

After a moment, once the others started joining in for the end of the song, Lance pulled Keith in closer and mumbled by his ear.

“When we get back and do this whole wedding thing all over again,” he said, “we can't tell my mom she missed our actual first dance.”

Keith laughed unexpectedly.

“No, I'm serious,” he insisted, “You have to swear to me, unless you want your husband to be brutally murdered by his own mother.”

Keith laughed before looking back up at Lance, “I’ll try. As long as my _husband_ keeps on my good side.”

Lance smirked, “Oh, your _husband_ is pretty sure he can do a lot more than stay on your good side.”

“Oh my god,” they turned at Pidge's whine, “What have we done. They are going to be too disgusting. Abort, abort.”

 

“What exactly is this game again?”

“It's a newlywed game,” explained Hunk.

“Yeah,” Lance jumped in enthusiastically, “When my prima got married they played all these newlywed games to see how well they knew each other and it was really fun.”

Oh, crap. How well did Keith know Lance? What if they asked him some random trivia facts about Lance and he couldn't remember? What if Lance knew everything about him and he knew nothing and Lance realized how inconsiderate he was?

“What are the rules?” he asked.

“Good question,” said Lance, handing Keith a pair of blue and red sticks, “So all of you ask us questions about which of the two of us would do something and we sit back to back and raise the blue or red stick for which of us is the answer.”

“Wait what?” Asked Hunk.

“Okay, like this,” Lance sat Keith down on one side of an ottoman and he sat against his back facing away. 

“Now, you guys ask questions like ‘which of you has the best fashion sense?’ Then we raise either blue, for me of course, or red, for Keith, depending on who we think the answer is. Now clearly this one is me, but you get the gist.”

Pidge nodded, “Okay, cool. I'll go first.” She thought for a second, “Who starts the fights?”

Keith wrinkled his nose.

“In general? Or the last one?” he asked.

“General.”

“Oh,” Lance said behind him, he could feel his body shift as he changed cards.

Keith sighed a bit in relief before smirking and putting up his choice.

“Figures.”

“Wouldn't expect any less from Lance.”

“Okay,” said Shiro, “Who ends the fights?”

Keith's smile dropped a little.

“I may be a drama queen but at least I don't hold grudges,” said Lance.

They both held up the blue card, but Keith turned around. 

“You held a grudge against me all the way from the garrison!”

“But I am clearly over it now since I'm _marrying you!_ And at least I'm not the one who comes back to every argument with that damn bonding moment!”

“I just don't see how you could forget me cradling you in-”

“Alright next question,” broke in Hunk, “Who will do the cooking?”

“Ha!” Lance laughed and they both held up their choice, Keith grudgingly.

“Of course,” Pidge said at the sight of the two blue cards.

“Oh my gosh,” Lance laughed out, “This guy once tried to microwave this frozen meal and nearly set the kitchen on fire.”

Keith huffed, “How was I supposed to know you had to take the wrapper off first?”

“It says it on the box!” Lance said, “And everyone knows you don't put tin foil in the microwave!”

“Whatever,” Keith said, putting the card down.

“Who's the messiest?”

Keith sighed and held up his own card, “You guys are targeting me.”

Lance laughed as he held up the red card as well, “Come on, don't kick Keithy’s self-esteem on his wedding day.”

“Fine,” Pidge said mischievously, “Most competitive?”

The group laughed as they held up each other’s color. They spun around to check.

“I am not,” said Keith stubbornly.

“Are too,” retorted Lance, leaning into Keith's face. 

“Lol,” said Pidge.

“Who works hardest?”

They both held up the red card.

“Who will have to drag the other out of the house for parties and stuff?”

Both showed the blue card.

“Who will clean?”

Blue.

“Most romantic?”

Blue.

“Most spontaneous?”

Red.

“The most attractive?”

Blue.

Pidge scoffed.

“Most-”

“Wait we both answered the same for that one? Lance!” Keith chided.

“I was just kidding. Obviously, you’re the hot one, babe.”

Lance turned to give Keith a quick kiss on the cheek. He tried not to blush as he kept his annoyed face on.

“Who’s the sidekick?”

They thought for a moment, then Keith felt Lance move behind him. He thought for a little longer, shifting between his and Lance's cards.

“I don't- I don't think that one's fair. We aren't really like that. We’re partners. Pretty leveled out, you know? I think we’re on equal footing there. We both have our strengths and weaknesses and I don't think either outweighs the other.”

“Awe,” Lance said, “Yeah that's good. Let's go with that.”

“What did you have up before?”

“Doesn't matter…” Lance said quieter.

“Lance,” Keith said, turning to face him completely, “You're no one's sidekick,” he smiled, then added, “I'd never marry a sidekick.”

Lance cracked a smile, “I guess I believe that.”

“Good.”

“Awww,” Allura said. And they looked back at the group's smiles.

“I have a last question,” said Allura, “Who do you love most in the universe?”

They both held up the others card, never taking their eyes off one another. They couldn't imagine it any other way.


End file.
